


Kyouhei's Christmas Plans

by paynesgrey



Series: The Horror Girl and Her Bright Creature [1]
Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Sunako doesn't approve of Kyouhei's Christmas plans.





	Kyouhei's Christmas Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Carry" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/); (as well as the special ingredient: holiday).

Two days before Christmas, Kyouhei could not stop thinking about agreeing to spend the holiday with Sunako. (Ugh, he even admitted it to her face and in front of everyone too.) But she was a damn good cook, he didn’t have any money, and last year’s Christmas was a lot of fun.

 _She_ may never admit that. Instead, she seemed adamantly against the idea, and like most holidays, the horror girl wanted to be alone, and the furious look she gave him seemed to carry a curse with it (or so Kyouhei supposed).

With those thoughts of Sunako, trying to sleep that night became impossible, for when he was about to nod off, he blinked his eyes open, and he looked up to see Sunako breathing heavily over him, warring with herself on whether or not to plunge a large butcher knife into his chest.

Kyouhei screamed, and immediately he pushed her off when the knife spiraled off course into his pillow.

“You crazy woman, what’s gotten into you?” he roared at her. Really, he thought she was over this desire to kill him - apparently not.

“You will not live long enough to hijack my Christmas!” She charged after him, and he caught her against his body, stilling her with his overpowering strength.

“I get it. You don’t want me,” he said dejectedly, and his pained words stilled her. He chuckled weakly. “I thought we had a lot of fun last year too.”

Silence wedged between them, and Kyouhei saw Sunako drop the knife. “We did,” she grumbled, though he could barely hear her. She glared at him and sneered. “You better bring lots of wine then.”

He chuckled and hugged her until she started to resist him again. “Of course. Wouldn’t be Christmas without wine and my Sunako.”  



End file.
